Vacation
by Hells-Avenging-Angel
Summary: Sora and his friends decide to go on a vacation. Sora belives that this is the time where he will get Kairi to fall in love with him but will a srting of murders stand in his way?


_**Chapter 1**_

The sunlight shone through the window, covering the room with intense light. The brown hared boys eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the light that was streaming into the room. He sat up and gave a long deep yawn while stretching his arms above him. He got out of bed and wandered over to the window and pulled the curtains away completely and stared out into the city that lay before him.

The tall illustrious bell tower showed the time was 7:30 a.m, Trains were departing to Sunset station, cars where rushing through the streets and crowds where forming around the arena all waiting for the weekend struggle matches to begin.

Another average day in Twilight Town. That thought reminded him that he had to get dressed. So he grabbed some clothes and steeped out into the hallway. The hallway walls where painted white and the carpet was soft but was an ugly shade of yellow. There were four doors in the hallway. One leading to Axel's room, another to Roxas' and Namines room, another to Kairi's and the final led to the bathroom. The hallway was also decorated with pictures of the group. His favourite was the one when they were at the carnival on the "Death Trap' ride and Xion looked like she was about to crap her pants.

He reached out to grab the handle of the oak door that led to the bathroom when someone smashed into the side of him knocking him to the ground.

"Sora you lazy bum, haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" asked a soft voice he instantly recognised.

"Yes I have, but it only applies for girls so you don't go first." Sora countered with a large grin.

He looked up and was starring into a pair of beautiful violet eyes. Her hair was shoulder length and a deep maroon colour. She was wearing a white singlet and pink pants with red love hearts on them. Kairi.

His heart pumped harder and faster the longer he starred at her. He was finding it hard to breath. She was so beautiful. Unknown to her Sora had had a crush on her since the fourth grade and has been in love with her ever since. He realised he was starring.

"So are you going to have a shower or what?" Sora asked sarcastically.

She giggled. A completely sexy giggle that almost made him die. She then rushed into the bathroom. Sora stood up and waited for her to finish. She took about ten minutes but it was worth the wait. She was beautiful.

Sora then took his shower. He got dressed in a white shirt with a wolf on it, black jeans with a small rip on the left leg, a black jacket and white Rabens.

Sora headed back down the hallway to get his bags and on the way past Axel. His usually spiky red hair was flat and dripping. He made a squelching sound whenever he took a step. He was completely soaked.

Axel caught him starring "What?" he growled.

Sora stopped in his tracks and burst into a hysterical laughing fit "What happened to you?" he asked still laughing.

"Namine woke me up." He replied flatly.

Sora quickly grabbed two of his three bags and headed down to the cars. On his way back he caught Roxas and Namine making out.

"Seriously guys cut it out for five minutes." Sora said.

"You're just jealous that you don't have anyone to do this with." Roxas replied.

"By the way Namine" Sora said ignoring Roxas's comment "nice touch waking up Axel.'

After everyone put their bags in the cars they sat down for breakfast. Egg, bacon and sausages. Delicious. After breakfast everyone sat down and discussed what they wanted to do.

"First we have to hit the beach." Kairi called.

"No definitely the pubs first." Axel chimed in.

"I want to check out the fair." Roxas said.

It went on for about twenty minutes before they realised they had to leave. Riku drove a Hummer, Sora, Axel and Kairi jumped in. The others got in Demyx's lancer. Sora had been waiting for this vacation for months.

He was determined to show Kairi how he felt about her. Then the thoughts came "What if she laughs at me?" "What if I ruin our friendship?" All these thoughts made him burry his head in his hands.

Kairi, noticing his discomfort asked "What's wrong Sora?"

Sora took a few moments to answer because he had to come up with a lie "just thinking about what would happen if the plane crashed."

"Well aren't you cheery." Riku commented.

The ride took about ten minutes. It took them an extra five to find a parking spot and another five to get their bags.

"Next stop Destiny Islands!" Namine yelled.

This is my first story so I apologise the spelling is wrong or if the story is crap itself but I hope you do enjoy reading it. Also the story will get better the more I write...hopefully


End file.
